Max/Synopsis
Introduction Saga Saitama Introduction Arc Lightning Max arrives at A-City with Smile Man to fight Vaccine Man, but is defeated. Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc Lightning Max and many other heroes decided to head to Z-City to investigate the rumored monster of the city after it defeated Golden Ball and Spring Mustache, but he came to the scene after it was already beaten by Saitama. Sea Monster Arc Lightning Max is seen observing Stinger's defeat at the hands of the Deep Sea King through a telescope and decides to go and fight the monster himself until reinforcements arrive. But before he can even act, the Deep Sea King appears behind him in an instant smiling menacingly. This startled Lightning Max and he quickly attacks the monster with his Lightning Kick, but it has no effect on him and the Deep Sea King casually remarks that it hurt a little. Lightning Max realizing he can't win tries to think of a way to escape, but before he can move he's punched with full force by the Deep Sea King, who sends him flying into the building across from them. The building begins crumbling down and Lightning Max tries to escape, but is confronted once again by Sea King. In a desperate effort, Max unleashes his Flying Reverse Roundhouse Kick, but once again it has no effect on Sea King and he knocks out Lightning Max with a punch and sends him flying once again into the streets below where the building threatens to crush him. Luckily he is caught by the S-Class hero Puri-Puri Prisoner before the crumbling building crushed him. He was later hospitalized alongside Stinger. While reading the newspaper, about the incident and the hero who took their credit, Puri-Puri Prisoner appears, much to their horror, and is about to give them both his special medicine, but Lightning Max and Stinger ran away with fear. Sometime after the event, he received a promotion to rank 19. Alien Conquerors Arc Lightning Max appears at Hero Association Headquarters in A-City to help out with the Rescuing operation with Stinger and Mumen Rider. Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Max is participating in the Super Fight Tournament in C-City at the C-City Super Stadium. This is the first time Max has participated in the tournament. His first opponent was Lin Lin, and he won the battle without (according to the audience) much difficulty, but it was a tough fight according to himself. Lightning Max was later pitted against Suiryu and tries picturing Suiryu as the Deep Sea King, so that he can overcome his real goal. Lightning Max tells Suiryu that Suiryu's strength is minuscule compared to the monsters. When the match begins, Lightning Max charges at Suiryu. Lightning Max shows off his new move, but gets easily outmaneuvered by Suiryu. Suiryu proceeds to kick Max to the edge of the ring, knocking him out. Super Fight Arc He and Sneck attempt to fight Gouketsu, but are defeated. However, he and Sneck manage to recover and don their hero suits, returning to the fight in time to save an injured Suiryu. The two heroes both state that they are much more powerful with their uniforms than they were against Suiryu, and together, the three struck together and defeated The Three Crows, each with a single attack. Both he and Sneck refuse to run from Gouketsu in order to buy some time for Suiryu escape. However both heroes are defeated during Suiryu's attempt to jump out of the stadium. Physic Sisters Arc He is one of the heroes examining the prison after Saitama's and Tatsumaki's battle. References Category:Character Synopsis